Hunger games
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: (Sorry I don't have any titles to name) This is about Joy having her time in hunger games: Liverpool, England. But on the way she'll get caught but still not killed. Why and Who did it? Sorry for the bad summary but I like to present you my story. Review... :) Just never mind all the mistakes. I don't know if it is really Rated T... :)


_**I want something to relate at the song, "safe and sound" so I wrote the story about Jeroy. here it is.**_

* * *

Joy was on a dress. Dirty white polka dotted dress. She was walking with her bare feet and felt the scrunching leaves.

She was in the middle of the war in hunger games and she escaped the wrath of the americans.

She was here at Liverpool, England. She didn't even know where to go. But then she saw a swing. She wandered, "Why would there be a swing in the forest."

She tied her straight hair and sat on the swing. She just stared at the ground that has a pile of autumn leaves. Then a knife shot her but missed instead got her collar and then pulled her to a tree.

She gasped and tried to pull the knife but it was heavy and strong. She couldn't believe that a single knife had pulled her off the swing then locked her on a tree.

Then another knife hits her left collar, "Hello!" she screamed thinking that maybe an american found her.

She was still at the arena actually. She was in district 12 and her partner was Mara Jaffrey. But she died because she fell on a tree while Patricia and Eddie pushed her on the other side of a branch.

But she ran and ran then she hits a camera that was spying her with her bow and arrow. Everybody thinks it was cheating but she just want to hit Eddie that pushed Mara.

So Americans were after her.

She struggled on getting the knife off her. She was thinking if she gets her clothes off, She might escape since she still wears a short that is about below her knee and a thick undershirt.

She sneaked out her dress going down to the ground and escaped. But when she ran she was looking at the dress and knife and stopped. She looked at the back and thought maybe an american was about to get her.

She looked at the tree again where her dress was but the dress was on the ground. There were no more knife.

Then someone grabbed her neck with a knife that missed her and another hand with a knife that wrapped her so her hands couldn't get anything and fight her. Her feet can't moved because it was full of fright,

"Who are you? Please don't kill me!" Joy screamed.

"Stop screaming! How do I trust you anyway?" The boy asked.

Joy had a thought, "Je-Jero-Jer-Jerome?!" She said, "Let me go!"

She tried to pull away when he tightens his grip with the knife on her neck. Joy was scared more than ever, "Please! I can help you. We can survive together and win the competition. We both want the war over, right?"

"Not exactly. I like killing people especially a girl who lets my girlfriend or her parter in the district DIE!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Jerome come on! I tried to save her from Eddie and Patricia but instead hit a camera and americans were after me. Mara is my bestfriend you know. I really tried Jerome! And I don't know how to win this game."

Jerome thought of it and lets go of Joy. Joy looked at him since she can't face at him when she was locked by him with knife. After she looked at him and gasped,

"Oh my Gosh. Jerome, I am so sorry." Joy apologized. Jerome smiled, not just smile but he felt like he was used to it, "Don't be."

Joy saw him bruised and His left part of the forehead bleeding and his lips also bleed, "How did that happened?"

"Fabian had threw a knife to me, and made my forehead bleed then Eddie saw me and he catched me. He locked me on a tree and then punched me so it caused a bruise but I escaped by shoving him. Then I was eating apples, When Willow the psycho killer tried to hit me with a spear. But it slid down my lip and it bleed so I ran away."

"I know a better medicine for that.."

She gathered a strange trees' leaves and a coconut shell that was in half. She went to the river and Jerome followed her, "Eat these leaves. And then drink this water with the left coconut juice."

Jerome looked at her and she was not kidding. Then later he felt good, "Thanks!"

"The cure will last for hours anyway. Let's get cleaned." Joy said and took off her undershirt and appeared to be a tube. She just swam and dipped under the water making her hair and shorts wet.

Jerome did the same except he was just shirtless.

Then all the bruise and the blood from him was gone, "Wait here." Joy said and grabbed the dress she wore and went back to the river to wash it. Jerome didn't mind even if she wore the same dress because he also didn't have any.

After that they just got up and Jerome said, "We need to find somewhere to live then move again. It is getting darker." Joy nodded and wears her dress as well us the undershirt.

Then both of them found a cave. Nobody would even find them there and the camera was not there also. Joy had sat next to Jerome and then made a small fire that could light the place. At the same time, no one could still find them.

They both talked.

Joy: So how do you feel when Mara was gone? I mean I felt sorry because I could trust her,ONLY trust her.

Jerome: I was like the loneliest person in the world. She means a lot to me. But I still love my sister Poppy. I just don't know where she is.

Joy: Don't worry. She'll be fine. Tomorrow, We will find her. Let's just get to rest.

Joy sleeped and leaned her head on the rocky wall. Jerome did as well.

Then he woke up and it was almost sun rising. Jerome looked at Joy whose head was leaning on his he saw Poppy standing in the cave, "Hey Gervil. Who's your new girlfriend? Mara would be pretty mad."

Jerome smiled but then frowned, "She is not a new girl friend. And Mara died because of Eddie and Pat." He sighed and Poppy sat across him, "I am very sorry Jerome. What are you planning? I mean we are partners."

"Me and Joy here are gonna find you this day but I guess you found us." He said, "What happened to you?"

"Nina and Alfie had chased me then I sort of killed Amber with a spear. Then I saw you kill Nina and let Alfie escaped." She paused then said,

"I think you 2 are cute together. I ship Jara but I think, Jeroy is good." Jerome responded, "We are not going to be together." But Poppy smiled and Jerome spilled, "Okay I do like her. But I am not yet over Mara." Poppy smiled. Joy is still beautiful than Mara. But Mara is good for Jerome.

Then Joy woke up and yawned while she covered her mouth, "Poppy!"

Poppy smiled and hugged her, "Joy. Thanks for taking care of Gervil."

"I like her. She's bettee than you Jerome." Joy said and both of the girls laughed. Jerome smiled, "We need food anyway. Lets find now. It is already morning."

Joy saw apples on the ground mear the river, "Apple trees. Do you have a bow and arrow, Poppy?"

Poppy nodded and gave hers. Joy looked at the apples and pointed to an apple. She aimed it so she could get 3 apples at the same time. Poppy ran to the other side and troedbto catch it. Joy shot 3 apples and Popoy caught it.

"Impressive." Jerome said. The 2 girls smiled and started eating. The 3 dipped their feet in the river and talked about their family.

"Oh wait here. I will just get a water bottle and add some in the river." Poppy left and The 2 seemed to be quiet. Poppy was just at the back of the tree and waited if something woyld happen.

Joy munched her apples and Jerome talked to her, "How will you feel if someone liked you?"

Joy smiled and stopped chewing and swallowed, "Well. I will thank him and maybe if possible like him back. Why did you ask that?"

Jerome had nothing to answer but then Joy looked at her corner of her eyes, seeing Jerome red. Poppy smiled, "What about you?"

"I will probably like her back." Jerome replied and Joy wandered, "You have not yet answer my question."

"Oh." Jerome had few feelings for her. Poppy still waited. But Jerome just kissed her. Joy seemed to enjoy the feeling. She did kossed back but then pulled away with him and looked at the water, blushing. Jerome smiled and puts his hands to the ground and leaned on.

"I am so sorry." Joy blurted, "Why?"

"I think you aren't over Mara." Joy said and Jerome looked at her and then gave another kiss, longer than the first. So Poppy popped out, "Nice one Jerome."

Joy pulled away and blushed furoiusly and that made the 2 laugh.

"Come on. We are getting out of this Arena. I know where to escape." Poppy said and the 2 followed. Back to the cave, There was a portal and they entered. They escaped and to the portal, they could see Arena.

_**There, I did it! Review... :D**_


End file.
